


Kozu In: Just Wanting To Go Home

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Broken Bones, Drabble, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kozu wants to go home. An idiot thought it was a good idea to stop him.





	Kozu In: Just Wanting To Go Home

Kozu stood there bored, watching mortals alike walk up to him, take pictures then leave. A few even daring enough to poke at him. A few daring few he growled at, watching them yelp and take off with their tails between their legs. It provided some amusement for standing in the museum all day. Finally, closing time came around and he straightened, looking at the flimsy sword in hand.

“Good work today.” The newest museum owner says as he walked over, a few bills in hand.

Kozu only grunted and tossed him the sword, making the poor man yelp and scramble to catch it. It was supposingly some rare sword with materials only found on the Dark Island. Metal is found anywhere in both the dark Island and Ninjago. It only took a half decent blacksmith to mold it this way.

“H-here.” The owner says, handing Kozu his daily pay.

He only grunted and accepted it before turning to leave. He liked Krux better. He was more amusing to watch trying to pretend to be the innocent museum keeper then sneering at the public the moment they glanced away. He stepped out, planning to head to his new home where he and the remaining Stone Army resided when the man he scared away earlier came into view.

“So you really are real!” They said, blocking Kozu’s path and he glared blankly at the mortal. “That’s a pretty convincing costume you know but… I don’t appreciate you making me look bad in front of my girl. You see, she even broke up with me because of that.” He says, pulling out a switchblade.

_‘Am I supposed to be intimidated right now?’_  Kozu thought drily, looking at the measly blade he held.

“What? Got nothing to say?” The guy says, holding the knife out towards him. “Not so much of a tough guy, aren’t you?” He grinned at him.

Kozu only looked at the mortal then walked around him, startling the man.

“Don’t you ignore me you little-!” He yelled, running up to the Stone Soldier and blocking his path yet again. “I don’t think you understand what’s going on here. You can’t just walk away from-”

“You, are starting to irritate me.” Kozu spoke in a low growl, the man startling a little at the deepness of his voice- as well as the growl but he wouldn’t back down.

Not when he had a punk to teach a lesson.

“I’ll show you irritating!” He growled at the shoulder then stabbed him in the stomach- or at least, tried to. The blade broke against Kozu’s armor like it was nothing more than a twig. The man looked down at half of the blade on the ground then the hilt of the blade he held. He then shakily looked up at the irritated Stone General then gulped. Kozu grabbed him by the arm and threw him aside, unphased once he felt the mortal’s arm snap under his grip.

“Goodnight.” Kozu says gruffly, continuing on his way home while his assailant screamed in agony on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hgnnn might write little drabbles about Kozu's new life in New Ninjago City...


End file.
